


Angel with a Shotgun

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Death, Despair, Drabble, Gen, Insanity, Killing, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all for her sake. Everything. So.. Please be happy sis. Please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god that angst. Poor Mukuro though... I listened to "angel with a shotgun (nightcore)" when I thought up this fic! Enjoy!

I dedicated my life to her. She was so sweet and innocent. I had to protect her. That was the least thing I could do in this cursed life of mine. We were a perfect duo. She stole everybody's heart, charmed them and was their beloved. She was shining in her special spotlight. I did all the work backstage. I protected her from the inevitable pain this world caused. I made sure she would keep her spotlight. I took all the bullets aimed at her. If someone would hurt her, I knew her spotlight would grow smaller and smaller until there was nothing left.   
And then she'd be all alone, without any light. I had to prevent that from happening. No matter what it would take.

"She needs to live, not just survive."

Parting ways always hurt. So that's what I felt when she said she would travel all around the world. As a model. She wanted me to move on, she explained. I had to stop protecting her. Of course I wasn't going to. "You should pick a talent as well, Sis. How about being a soldier? It suits you!" So that's what I did. I became a soldier. And a good one at that. I turned out to love the soldier life. I enjoyed the heat of the battle. I found a new purpose in life. But even that was something she had given me. Without her I wouldn't have been a soldier. For her I'd gladly kill anyone.

"If love is what you need, a soldier I'll be."

I was so proud of her, of how successful she was. As a model she spread the love everywhere. My beloved finally made it. I loved her so much. It was like a mother watching her child grow up. 

"Don't you know you're everything I have?"

I came home early that day. I had to care for her. She was sick. She had been pale and cold. Yet she wanted me to go to school. Dear, dear Junko-san. I opened the door and entered the room. Sketches were laying everywhere. In her hand there was a monochrome, devilish looking teddy bear. Her hair clips were designed like that too. On her head balanced a beautiful crown. Her face was twisted in a evil smirk, the eyes were pools of despair. It took just that second to realize my beloved sister had lost her spotlight long ago.

"I don't care if heaven won't take me back."

Thousands of corpses. Black corpses. Vultures. It's my fault it's my fault it's my fault it's all my fault. Des.Pair. Could've saved her. I could've saved us all. We're lost. L.o.s.t. Help me. No. Can't give in to despair. Do it for Junko. Kill him. You have to. K.i... ll.. Haha.. Look. Blood. You did it. Worthless black corpse. Just like me. Stay. Strong.   
For. Junko. Hahahaha... HA.. 

"I throw away my fate, babe, just to keep you save."

Killing students. Our classmates. The final step. I adjusted the wig once more. I was her. Just behave. Play the game. Don't kill, don't die. She counted on me. I could do it. 

"Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for."

The bear giggles. I hate him. His fault. My fault. I don't want to participate in this mess. My classmates were going to die. All of them. I knew it. Blood. Pink. Dead. My fault. Dying they are dying help us. Am I yelling at the bear? Oh. I am. What is my foot doing on his face? Stop. 

STOP. SpEarS.. iT hUrTs. BLoOd, FrOm Me? CaN't Be. i'Ve NeVer BeEn DeFeaTeD In BaTTle... nO. Is It yOu DEar sIs? ArE YoU waTchIng mE? 

Dying I'm dying help me sis why aren't you helping please it hurts am I in hell yet no almost I'm almost dead just wait for me...

I love you Junko...

 

"If love's a fight then I shall die with my heart on the trigger..."


End file.
